


stuck with u

by twelveinterror



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, COVID 19, Corona Virus - Freeform, First Dates, Firsts, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pandemics, just really bored so i wrote about my two ults, markyang - Freeform, my two baby boys yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelveinterror/pseuds/twelveinterror
Summary: "You good? Like is this awkward?""No, I finally met the guy I've been dating online for months. I thought I was prepared." He exhaled. "No, its not that awkward. I just don't wanna mess this up."
Relationships: Mark Lee/Liu Yang Yang
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	stuck with u

"Wow, you look so clear right now."

"Are you wearing new glasses or like... Thank you? Is this how you greet your Minecraft bf?"

"Oh my god!"

Yangyang sat on the passenger seat of Mark's Honda Civic, fastening his seat belt and removing the hat he wore.

"You can remove your mask if you want, my friend and I fogged the car earlier."

"Yeah. Sure, thanks." He removed the mask looped on his ears, slowly revealing his face.

It has been a while. Scratch that, it is their first meeting in real life. Finally moving on from late night talks on a Discord server voice channel, chatting on dms, and phone calls.

It is their first date too.

It's a quarter to 5pm. A few minutes into this date, Mark already prefers the tangible Yangyang Liu. He looks like what he looks like on screens, definitely even more attractive. He is wearing an expensive looking jacket over a graphic tee, black cargo pants, and Balenciaga shoes, which is very far from the usual sleepwear and huge hoodies he wears at home. 

Yangyang is sitting on the passenger seat of his very Orange car.

"Hey."

"Hey."

They caught each others eyes and giggled.

"This is very different online. Oh my god!"

"No! Sorry I'm awkward, I was just caught off guard." He said,scratching the back of his neck. "It's just different looking at your eyes without the reflection of screen. I mean I know your glasses are for UV, and they look really cute on you. Like you look good without glasses too! Damn, I wish I have good eyes. Yours are really clear and Brown."

"Oh my god!"

Mark realizes that he rambled and hid his face on the steering wheel.

"You look really cute too, you got a haircut right? It suits you." Yangyang said, laughing. "Okay, this is how you really greet your Minecraft bf, you ramble about his eyes."

Yangyang shook Mark's shoulder when he won't budge.

"You good? Like is this awkward?"

"No, I finally met the guy I've been dating online for months. I thought I was prepared." He exhaled. "No, its not that awkward. I just don't wanna mess this up."

"Come on dude, like you've been really chill since like forever lol. I watched you make watery boxed mashed potatoes, and I still hang with you, don't I?"

Mark looked up from the wheel and raised his eyebrow at him. "You talk so proud, like you didn't almost set your kitchen on fire because you forgot you were making macaroni."

"Key word, almost."

"Right, anything for you, Germany."

"Thanks." Yangyang kept his mask in a pouch inside his bag, which he threw at the back seat. "Now that we dropped the formalities, what do you have planned for today?"

"Honestly, not much since it isn't really safe yet."

"Right."

"I'm thinking going for a ride around the city and get some food."  
"I'm down, drive through or park and order?"

"Drive through, I guess. Shall we? We spent a good amount of time in this parking lot lol."

"Yeah, thanks for picking me up."

"Well, thanks for asking me out."

"Of course, only the best for my Roblox bf."

"Oh my god, stop!"

\---

They drove away from Yangyang's apartment complex to the highway in comfortable silence. Yangyang got a hold of the aux and is playing music, making remarks on songs often. 

The both of them finally knew who could rap the last verse of Gang Related. It was Yangyang, but only by a second. 

"This is like a scene straight from a coming of age movie lol." Yangyang said as he fiddled with his playlist and Biking played.

"Did your English teacher like you back in Germany?"

"What's with that very specific stereotype?" The younger tapped his knuckles to the beat of the song. "Yeah honestly, and I'm betting yours did too?"

"I guess, I'm pretty active in classroom discussions."

"Yeah, which reminds me of someone who blared J. Cole during recitation."

"Oh ny god, no!"

"Like we knew of each other back then, we could've met in a different way."

"But we met in a Discord Community Server while playing Among Us."

"Not exactly a coming of age scenario."

"More like a crack fic lol."

Mark bursted a fit of giggles and Yangyang stopped and watched him with bliss evident on his face. He noticed but chose not to comment on it and focused on driving as Yangyang sings to Ariana Grande.   
His whistle notes need work. 

They arrived shortly afterwards to Mc Donalds, and wore their masks before Mark opened the car window to state their orders.

"Hi good afternoon! We would like... uh..." He looked at Yangyang for help and thankfully he understood.

"We would like 2 big macs, large fries and Coke?" Mark nodded. "Yeah two Coke and can I make a request?"

"Sure."

"Can you not add ketchup to one of the burgers? But add extra packets of ketchup on the side for the fries?"

The cashier nodded and repeated their order, and they were ushered to the next counter. Mark paid for the both of them, sanitizing his hands after placing the change on the bin inside the glove compartment.

Paper bags were handed to them and they drove off. Mark took them to a park parking lot near a convenience store.

"Thanks for the early dinner. You allow food in your car?" Yangyang removed one of the loops of his mask and let it dangle from his ear. "Spray me?" He offered his palms to Mark for alcohol.

"Yeah, though it'll be more nice if we could eat on one of the picnic tables, but this is good too. Like the sun is setting, peaceful music, sa -" 

Yangyang interrupted him. "Dude, the song's about sex." 

"Peaceful music, safe inside, and eating greasy food."

He only nodded in reply and continued wiping down the drinking straws, while Mark rummaged through the bags after disinfecting his own hands. He took a burger and opened the carton.

"Hold on, check first." Yangyang took the burger he was holding, lifted up the bun, then exchanged it for another. "This is yours." He took the burger offered to him. "You hate ketchup right?"

He went out of his way to ask for a favor from the cashier, and Mark can't talk to cashiers for shit, even waiters and baristas. Mark would stammer and just lets his order be messed up to avoid confrontation. Yangyang respected Mark's hate for ketchup, despite being a heathen who drenches everything with ketchup.

Mark is really touched by the gesture.

"Canada, you good?"

"Yeah thanks."

"Anytime, I'd talk to any food service employee for you."

"Dude, you really know how to charm a bro."

He cooed as he handed Mark a clean straw.

This is their first meal together. Eating burgers and fries, the ratio of ketchup being 0 : 3, the sun glowing orange and the sky being painted with purple, Stuck With You playing in the background. Making obnoxious chewing noises to tick each other off. Yangyang looks so pretty munching on a burger while vibing to the song.

Yangyang is the same guy he met online, the one who told him his laugh was adorable right off the bat.

He took a photo.  
And Mark figured, he could get used to this.

\---

"Germany, you might get vanilla on your jacket." He pulled Yangyang's sleeves up to his elbow.

Yangyang offered to buy dessert for them at the 7 Eleven near the park. They would have bought sundaes at Mc Donalds, but they thought that it'll probably melt quickly. Mark chose a chocolate Samanco, while Yangyang went for a cone.

"How was today?"

"It's great, it's nice to formally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too."

"You're even more adorable in real life."

"Oh my god."

"Stop blushing lol."

"Can't." Mark looked out the window. "But for real did you have fun today? I'm sorry we can't go somewhere fancier."

"No it's cool, dates like this are more... us." As Yangyang smiled, his eyes crinkled. And wow he really has pretty teeth. "Remember our first, like online date?"

"We played Overwatch and ate instant ramen?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Let's take a selca? My brother thinks you're a 48 year old cishet male catfish."

"What the fuck?"

"Smile!"

**Author's Note:**

> this is not affiliated with the artist and people mentioned. this is a work of fiction.
> 
> really bored so why not write about my two ults lol 
> 
> yell at me at twitter @yangyangcentric 
> 
> song list:
> 
> stuck with u - ariana grande and justin bieber  
> biking - frank ocean, jay z, and tyler the creator  
> my hair - ariana grande  
> lost - frank ocean  
> gang related - logic  
> just like magic - ariana grande  
> way back home - shaun and conor maynard


End file.
